The Twisted Time Turner
by SpecialEddy11
Summary: Hermione is thrown back in time to the 1970s when her time turner is mistakenly turned too many times. With the help of Remus, Lily, James and the whole gang, can she ever make it home again? Finished
1. Hermione, meet Annie

Hermione gazed behind her as the Hogwarts train rolled into the mountains. Another school year was finished. She had only one more year to look forward to at Hogwarts, as she had finished her sixth year. Hogwarts had been her home and she was sad to leave it, but she was also looking forward to a career afterwards. Harry, Ron, and she had just started training to be aurors after school. Dumboldore had organized a special DADA class for aurors-to-be through the ministry.

"Hermione, over here!"

She whirled around at the sound of her father's voice. Of course! He was over at the Platform 9. Her family always waited there for her. She flashed a smile and trotted over with her trunk rolling behind her. She threw herself into his arms; she had missed him so much! Seeing her mom there too, she extended the hug out to her. They all stood there in a group hug for a few minutes, then they seperated and started to walk towards the waiting taxi.

"Mom, Dad, we did so much this year! Harry and Ron were co-captains for the Gryffindor quidditch team, we won the house cup, Trelawney was sacked, and Fawkes was reborn into two phoenixes! Ron played a trick on Snape that made his robes disappear and then blink like Christmas lights, and Dobby had it fixed that Malfoys cup would spill on him daily for a week!" Hermione chatted quickly as they made their way to the car parked outside. Her dad helped her hoist her trunk into the trunk, and her mom helped the baby . . . BABY!

"Mom, who is that?" Hermione demanded.

Her parents exchanged glances over the hood.

"Honey, this is Annie. We know we should have warned you, but the story is quite long, so we decided to wait until you came home. But isn't she cute?"

Hermione couldn't believe it. She was gone for just a few months and they replaced her. Jealousy ran through her and she glared at the child. She had always been the only child, and now they decided to have another child without even letting her know?

It was a long ride home. Hermione sat silently, watching Annie slobber all over the carseat. Annie just garbled back to her. Disgusted, Hermione turned away to look out the window. She felt like a stranger in her own land. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they pulled into her driveway.

Hermione slammed the car door behind her and ran onto the porch. There itwas! Her swing hung there faithfully. She ran and collapsed onto it, letting the wind carry her back and forth. The swing had always offered comfort to her. She had made it with her grandfather when she was six, after she had begged him to make a 'project'. He had smiled at her and brought her to his workshop, where they worked hard for a month. The swing was wooded and painted as bright as the sky. It was rainbowed, with clouds and birds circling it. Hermione loved to lay on it and fall asleep with the sun on her face.

She lay there until she felt someone standing over her. Peeking out of one eye, she saw that it was Annie, trying to crawl onto her. She hopped up and ran past Annie into the house, then tore up the stairs to her bedroom. Hermione locked the door behind her. Finally! She had total privacy. With that, she sat on her bed and took the room in. It was the same room as it was 5 years ago, and for that matter, for most of her life. It had the same yellow walls, the same green bedspread, and the same old desk. The only change was that the posters on her wall had gone from the WizardBoyz to enlarged photos of her friends. Hermione started to unpack quietly.

After a few hours, her stomach started to growl. As if on cue, her mom called up the stairs, "Hermione, do you want some supper?".

Hermione silently trudged down the stairs. As she passed Annie in the living room, she couldn't help but wonder if she had jumped to conclusions. Annie was cute, she had to admit. She had big brown eyes and bouncing curls, just as Hermione had always wished for. She sighed. Hermione knew she had acted childish and felt ashamed. There had to be a logical explanation for it all. Maybe her parents would be willing to tell the long story now.


	2. Annie's Story

Authors Note:

I know the beginning wasn't great, but give me a few chapters to get it started, ok?

Sorry, on my last chapter I forgot to give the disclaimer. Obviously, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I give complete credit to JK Rowling on that one. I do own Annie, but that is about it.

Also, please review and let me know what you think. This is my first story on fanfiction. I appreciate any review, whether to slam my story or praise it. Any comments or corrections help! Please!

-Meg

Chapter 2 - Annie's Story

Hermione sat down toa meal of roast beef and mashed potatoes. Mmm . . . , she thought. This was her absolute favorite meal! She was happy her parents remembered it. She helped herself to some gravy, and watched Annie struggle with her spoon. It was almost comedic to see Annie trying to lift the huge lump to her mouth. Hermione giggled at the sight.

"So I see you are warming up to your sister now. I figured she's charm you." Hermione's dad broke in.

"Mom, Dad, who is she?" Hermione couldn't help but to be blunt. After all, she should have been told before she left school. Her parents sighed.They knew they would have to tell the story, and now was a better time than ever.

"Annie is not our biological daughter, Hermione. We adopted her." Hermione sighed of relief. She hadn't missed out on an entire pregnancy! Her dad began.

"Two months ago, I was working at the office (Hermione's parents are dentists, right?) and a lady came in. She introduced herself as Sydney Harris.She was a nice lady,butI noticed that she carried acamping backpack withher.Sydney was infor just a regular cleaning.After the appointment, she hurried into the bathroom. A few minutes latershe came out in tears.She ran out of the building without even stopping to pay. Marene followed her, but no one could find Sydney.

"When I got home at the end of the day, I received a phone call from Mervin, the custodian. He had gone into the bathroom to find a little girl sitting in a backpack, tucked away into a corner. Mervin couldn't figure out what to do with her, so I went in and took the girl home. We kept her here for a few days, while the police searched for Sydney.

"After a week or so, Sydney was found. I hurried over to the station to give Sydney back to her. when I got there, she started crying again. Sydney explained to me that the reason she had abandoned the girl was that she wasn't hers. Sydney had found her in an old abandoned car and thought it would be fun to play Mom. After awhile, she realized that what she was doing was illegal, and so she left her with me.

"The police tried to search for the true parents, but nobody could find them. They gave me the option to adopt her, so I talked to your mother and we decided to go ahead with it. We named her Annabelle Lucille, Annie for short. She is almost two years old.

"Honey, we weren't trying to shock you into not being an only child any more, and we knowthat you feel like we replaced you. We were just trying to help Annie."

Hermione sat at her seat, thinking about Annie. She was cute, and Hermione had always wanted a sister . . . Hermione decided she liked her. 'That is me' Hermione thought. 'My mood changes about someone instantly'.

After dinner Hermione went upstairs to find the nursery. It turned out to be the old storage room. She pushed the door open to find an adorable room of butterflies and flowers. The room was set up as a garden. Little ladybugs covered the walls, along with tall stems leading to flowers at the ceiling. It was bright and sunny. The crib had a mobile over it that had bouncing plastic bugs on it. Hermione searched the room for Annie, finally finding her in the closet, fast asleep.

Hermione picked up the sleeping body. Silently, she carried her over to the changing table to put her pajamas on. She canvassed the room for a dresser, finally discovering that the stepladder painting doubled as a dresser. She found some pink pajamas and put them on Annie. After setting the sleeping body in the crib, Hermione silently walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.


	3. Harry and Ron Arrive

The next few days flew by. Hermione adjusted to her life with no magic. She visited her old friends, who were still convinced that she was at a boarding school in Ireland. She wrote letters to Harry and Ron, who were trying to make plans on how to get there. They were coming out for a visit in a few weeks.

Since Hermione's parents were both dentists, they were both away from the house during the day. Annie went to day care on some days, so Hermione could have a life, but some days Hermione got to babysit. Those were fun days for both of them.

One Friday morning, Hermione awoke to the tapping of an owl on her window. She knew it must be important, since it was only 4:30 am. She reluctantly opened her eyes and slowly climbed out of bed to get the owl inside. Once she had a handle on the bird, she took the note off its leg. The owl flew away in a hurry while Hermione unfolded the note.

**

* * *

****Hermione -**

**We have to come to your house today. Ron threw a gnome through the kitchen window for the third time and Mrs. Weasley is getting fed up. She said we need to take a vacation from her home. We will be there around 10, ok? Leave your fireplace open, we are travelling by floo. **

**-Harry and Ron**

**

* * *

**

Hermione was wide awake now. She headed to her bathroom to take a cold shower, and dressed in a purple t shirt with blue cutoff capris. She pulled her wild mane into a rather bushy ponytail, then climbed down the stairs to surprise her parents with breakfast. Hermione doubted they would mind her friends visiting, but a nice breakfast in bed couldn't hurt, right? 

She fixed french toast with bacon and orange juice. Hermione noticed that they had redone the kitchen since she had been gone at Hogwarts, but was able to find her way around after a few minutes. She searched the cabinets for a couple of trays. She found her favorite - blue surrounded by daisies. After she arranged the food, she went up to surprise them in their bedroom.

"Mom, Dad . . . are you awake yet?" Hermione tried to be gentle waking them up, after all, it was only 5:30. She didn't need to worry, because they were up and dressed already. Her mom was trying to pull on some pantyhose while her dad was searching for a tie. Hermione stood in the doorway, waiting for an answer.

Her parents finally noticed her standing there after about 5 minutes.

"Honey, we have to go in early today. It is our annual picnic this afternoon so all of our work has to be finished before noon. Can you watch Annie for us until we come home tonight?"

Hermione agreed right away. This way, her parents would be gone before her friends showed up. Within a half hour, Hermione was closing the door behind her parents as they rushed to work. She walked over to the sofa to relax for awhile, but as soon as she sat down, she heard crying coming from upstairs.

She ran up the stairs into Annie's room, panicked. What was wrong with her? When she saw Annie, her worry melted. Annie sat there, with her brown curls spilled over her head. She looked up at Hermione and garbled. Hermione giggled and picked her up. She carried her down the stairs and sat her in her high chair for breakfast.

Annie was even more of a mess after breakfast. She had soggy Cheerios stuck to her face and milk crusted in her hair. Apple juice trailed out of her mouth. Hermione sighed, then carried her to the tub for a quick bath. After the bath, Annie smelled and looked as sweet as ever. She was dressed in a pink ruffly dress that Hermione found in her dresser. Annie had a pink headband on, attempting to hold back her short curls. The two girls snuggled on the couch for awhile, slowly drifting into a sweet sleep.

"Harry, look, they're asleep!" Ron's voice awoke Hermione.

"Not anymore!" she grumbled to them. Annie started fussing from being woke up from her nap. The two boys looked at each other, then at Annie, then at Hermione.

"Erm . . . Hermione, have you always had a sister?" they asked her simultaneously.

"No, you idiots!" She was a bit crabby from being up so early that morning. "My parents adopted her last year. Isn't she sweet? Her name is Annie."

Hermione noticed the trunks poking out of the fireplace, and offered to help carry them to the guest room. After the task was done, they all sat down for some lunch. It was a gourmet meal of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Of course, the boys wanted to hear all about Annie, so Hermione retold the story. After that, Ron picked up Annie and they all headed up to the guest room to unpack.

"Hermione, we forgot to tell you. We found this in our train compartment after you had already left."

Ron handed Hermione a necklace with an hourglass on it. It was her time turner! She was still using it sometimes to retake her classes. Dumboldore felt that she could really benefit if she had the time to fix her mistakes, or to view them from the outside.

"Thanks, Ron. I wondered where it had gone." Hermione took it and layed it on the bed.

Hermione held Annie and watched as Ron and Harry unpacked their clothes. Finally, they finished and all four of them collapsed on the bed. Ron and Harry started tickling the girls. Through the laughter, nobody noticed that Annie had gotten a hold on the necklace.

"Annie, no!" Hermione, Ron, and Harry all looked over to see Annie start spinning the hourglass. The three of them reached for it, but only Hermione was able to get a hold on it. Harry was able to grab Annie, but it was too late to save Hermione. Her world started spinning. After a few minutes, she felt herself land on a rocky surface. Feeling too much pain to bear, she closed her eyes and drifted into a dream.

* * *

AN: 

Finally, something happens in the story! Sorry, it took me awhile to get started but the story will go somewhere now.

Also, I am pretty obviously not British, so if I use American slang or put in the wrong term for something, my apologies.

Another thing - PLEASE REVIEW! I have gotten almost 50 hits on this story, but not a solitary review! I don't care whether it is to say you hate the story, or that you like it, or that I misspelled a word, just let me know what you think! Please oh please, just review!

-Meg


	4. 1975

Hermione felt someone's eyes on her. Slowly, she opened her eyes. About 7 or 8 people surrounded her bed, but she knew none of them. Suddenly she remembered it all.

She must have traveled time! But she had no way of knowing how far back she had gone. Annie had been playing with the time turner for a few minutes before she noticed, so she had no way to know how many times she had spun it. Hermione shut her eyes, trying to stop the constant pain in her head. She knew she must have hit it on something when she appeared in the past.

Suddenly an old man came to her bed - Dumboldore! He calmly asked the other students to leave them to speak alone. He sat down on her bed, and asked if she knew where she was.

"Well, I must be at Hogwarts. The time turner must have sent me here because that is where I am during the school season. Am I in the hospital wing?"

Dumboldore nodded. "You hit your head on the dungeon floor when you arrived. You have been out since last Wednesday. It is Friday now."

"Sir, if I may ask, what year is it?"

"Why, it is 1975. December 3, 1975 to be exact."

She had gone back almost 30 years! Hermione looked around. She had no idea how to get back to her time, as she had only been taught how to use the time turner to go back in time. Still, she could try spinning it the other way . . . Hermione reached under her gown and grabbed the time turner's chain. She smiled. Now she could disappear again, and all would be back to normal. But when she reached for the hourglass, it had turned into a regular old pendant with a smiley face engraved in it.

The headmaster noticed that Hermione seemed upset. He had no idea where she came from, but she seemed so troubled that he hated to ask her. So he left her alone for the night, and decided to sort everything out the next morning.

* * *

AN:

I know, this chapter is tiny, but I decided to seperate one big chapter into two smaller ones. The next will be longer!

Please review! It isn't terribly difficult - just push the button at the bottom left-hand corner and fill it out as seen. Please let me know how the story is!

-Meg


	5. In the Office

The next morning Hermione woke up early. She layed there on the bed, not daring to open her eyes. Maybe it was all a dream and she would be back home on her bed, with Annie and Harry and Ron. Finally, when she heard the rest of the school awake, she opened her eyes reluctantly. Of course, she was still in the bed in the hospital wing.

"Oh, honey, you are up. The headmaster asked to see you as soon as you were awake. Here are some robes, and I'll close the curtains so you can change." The nurse's assistant was in a hurry and Hermione could tell. It looked liked the other beds were full too. The nurse noticed her looking around at the other people. "We had a rather nasty quidditch match yesterday" she told Hermione.

Hermione changed into the robes behind the curtain, but noticed that they had no house name on them. She walked through the halls to the gargoyle, but stopped when she got there as she didn't know the password. A hand on her shoulder made her jump. A girl with bright green eyes and red hair told her the password was Chocolate Frogs. As soon as the words had been uttered, the gargoyle started moving and a staircase came into sight. Hermione climbed the stairs slowly and knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in, my dear," Dumboldore's voice called out.

Hermione walked in through the door. He held a hand out to the seat, and she sat down. His blue eyes stared at her, as if he was trying to perceive who she was just by looking at her. She sat there uncomfortably, waiting for him to speak.

"I suppose the first thing I must ask of you is your name," he began.

"I am Hermione Granger."

"Do you know where you are? And Hermione, do you know how you got here?"

"I am at Hogwarts. I am not for sure, but I believe I came because my sister spun the time turner and I grabbed it from her. It must have taken me back through time."

"What year did you come from?"

"Erm, 2005, sir."

"That is 30 years ahead of our time."

"I know, sir."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Well, miss, while you are here we will have to see you as a student. You will go to classes, sleep in the dormitories and eat with your class. What house are you, and what year?"

"Headmaster, I came from the middle of summer. I just finished 6th year and I am a Gryffindor. But how am I supposed to catch up with everybody here? They are a whole term ahead in the year."

"You will start as a 6th year. The work will be partially review for you, but I am sure things will be taught differently in the future so you will not be bored. I expect you to do all of your work as if this was your true life. I will explain to the Head Students your situation and get you settled in a dorm. For now, I want you to go to Professor McGonagal to sort out your schedule."

Hermione felt dazed. It was all happening so fast! She walked down the spiral staircase and through the hallways to the Professor's office. There, she made a schedule. She found many different classes were being taught, and they hadn't brought in Divination or Muggle Studies yet. As she was finishing, Dumboldore came in and told her he had to rush off to the Ministry, and to find Lily Evans for her dorm assignment.

* * *

AN:

I know, another short chapter. The next one will be long, I promise!

This story has had over a hundred hits and no reviews. Am I the only one who thinks something is wrong with that? PLEASE REVIEW!

-Meg


	6. Christmas Happenings

After she found Lily Evans, Hermione was shown to a dorm. She shared with two other girls, Hanna and Mandy. They were really nice to her, and luckily they asked no questions about why she arrived in the middle of the year.

When it came time for dinner, Hermione climbed through the Fat Lady and walked to the Great Hall. She nervously looked around for a spot to sit at, but as she knew nobody, she had no idea what to do. After a few awkward minutes, Lily walked up to Hermione.

"Do you want to sit with us Hermione?" Lily motioned to a group of people at the end of the Gryffindor table.

Relieved, Hermione accepted and followed Lily to sit down. The group introduced themselves to her. About 7 people were there - Lily, James, Remus, Peter, Sirius, Mandy, and Hanna. Suddenly Hermione realized who these people were. Of course, she knew Remus and Sirius, and she knew of Peter. But Lily and James were Harry's parents! Hermione understood with a shock that in just a few years, Harry would be born and the two of them would be killed. Mandy and Hanna were Lily's best friends, it seemed. Hermione realized the gravity of her being so far into the past. If she let a word out about what was going to happen, she could change her time.

Lily noticed that Hermione looked upset. "Hermione, what is wrong?"

Hermione shook it off and smiled at Lily. "Nothing is wrong, Lily, I was just thinking," she explained.

The group started chatting again and this time, Hermione joined in.

* * *

A few weeks went by, and before Hermione knew it, it was Christmas holidays. She obviously had to stay at Hogwarts, because she had nowhere to go to. James, Lily, and Sirius all stayed with her. 

On Christmas morning, Hermione woke up surprised to see gifts for her. She wasn't expecting to receive any gifts from anybody. From James, she received a box of Bertie Botts. Lily presented her with a bright blue robe. Remus gave her another quill and Sirius gave her a box of chocolate frogs. Peter gave her a pouch of parchment, which didn't surprise her. Hermione had figured he wouldn't really be the best at giving gifts. Mandy gave Hermione a book of beauty spells. Hanna gave her a mirrror that was charmed to say nice things to whoever looked in it. But the best gift was Dumboldore's - he presented Hermione with an owl. She was snowy white, just like Hedwig, except for the wings, which were bright red. Hermione named her Abbie. The rest of the day went by terrifically - the few students who were left sat in the common room and relaxed by the fire.

The day after Christmas Hermione awoke to see a note tape to her bed.

**Ms. Granger,**

**Please meet us in the headmaster's office at 10:30. **

**Signed, Mr. Timothy Johnson**

Hermione had no idea who Mr. Johnson was, but she figured she might as well go down to the office. She showered and dressed in her muggle clothing, and then started to walk to the office.

When she got there, she was surprised to see and entire roomful of people. Not only were her teachers there, but she saw Dumboldore, a man who she assumed to be Mr. Johnson, and a lady who introduced herself as Shauna Brity, the Secretary of Magic.

"Hermione, we have been informed of you coming to Hogwarts suddenly. We were wondering how you came here," Mr. Johnson started talking slowly to her, as if she couldn't understand.

Hermione didn't know what to say. If she said she was from the future, she would most likely be assumed to be one from the Dark Side. She remembered that they hadn't invented time turners yet, so they probably wouldn't even believe the truth. And if they did, they would want to see her time turner and she didn't have anything but a necklace to show.

"Umm, I came from another school. I transfered in the middle of the year because my family moved to another country." This was the best she could come up with, but somehow, it seemedto satisfy them.

The rest of the meeting was just to make sure she wasn't a Death Eater in hiding. Hermione almost laughed at the idea, but knew that at the time, You-Know-Who was rising in power and most people were fearful.

Two days before second term started, the rest of the students came back. The group of Marauders was back together, along with Lily and her friends. Hermione liked them all, the group of them was a lot of fun. Still, it was strange to talk to your best friends mom before your friend was born. It was weird to see them talking to the man who betrayed them and considering him as a friend. Hermione could do nothing but sit and watch helplessly. She knew that if she changed anything, the future would also change.

* * *

AN:

Thank you for my one and only review! I thought the story was a failure, but I decided to finish it anyway after reading it. Please review!

Thank you all for reading my story though, I haven't ever tried fanfiction and it is kind of cool to see the number of hits rise. Now, over 200 people have read this. Thank you!

-Meg


	7. Announcements

AN:

Thank you for the reviews! As of writing this, I have 5 reviews. Yesterday, I had one. I decided to thank you all personally.

Not the Poke - Thank you for your compliment!

Jill - Thanks for reviewing!

Miss E - I know the timing is a bit off, but I really wanted the story to be in the 70's. I plan on having a Valentine's dance and the 70s will show in it. I actually know nothing about the 80s so I figured I shouldn't write about them.

JEARK Potter - No, that wasn't the end (obviously). I plan on having over 15 chapters.

SiriusBlackisalive15 - Thank you for reviewing! You were my very first reviewer and the whole reason I finished Chapter 6.

Thank you so much! Now I'll move onto the story . . .

* * *

The second term started, and all of the students were overwhelmed beyond belief. The classes were becoming much more intense, and the teachers all seemed panicked about Voldemort coming to power. Much more important than that (or so it seemed to the students!) was the upcoming Valentine's Day Ball. Even if it was only January, they wanted to be prepared with a date ahead of time. 

One morning in the middle of January, the headmaster stood to make an announcement during the morning meal.

"Students, if I may have your attention please. I know there have been rumors about a certain ball in the upcoming month. I wish to make clear to you the guidelines.

"Only students above their fourth year may go to the ball. However, if a student wishes to invite a younger student, that is acceptable.

"There will be no pranks played on any student, nor will the use of Love Potion be permitted. If a student is caught sneaking the potion to any other, they will face detentions with Mr. Filch for a month.

"As you all know, we try to base each Ball upon a theme. For this one, we are making the ball a "Muggle Swing Dance" theme. This means that you must wear muggle dancing clothes. Have fun!

"The Ball will begin at 7 pm on February 14. It will end at exactly midnight.

"I am pleased and excited about the turnout we expect. Thankyou! Have a wonderful day, all of you."

With that, he sat down and left the students to discuss their dresses, dates, and dancing skills.

"I can't dance at all!" James moaned. Lily looked somewhat distraught at the thought, because they had been going out since Christmas break.

"How are you doing your hair Hanna?"

"That sounds great! Can I try it too?"

Hermione sat alone in all of this, not sure what to do. She had no extra gowns or robes to wear, in fact, she didn't even have her own robes, except for that of her Christmas gifts. She had no idea who she was going to the dance with, and even if one of the guys in the group did ask her, she wouldn't say yes because they were potentially Harry's godparent, her teacher, or a sneaky freak that she couldn't stand.

That night, Hermione sat awake, thinking about the past few months.

She missed Annie terribly. She hated the thought that she had just vanished with them all watching, and wondered if Harry and Ron were trying to find her. So far, she had no idea how to get home.

After staying up all night, Hermione stumbled into the bathroom the next morning to find a red rash all over her face. She screamed and ran out of the dormitorie to the hospital wing.

"Please get it off! I can't go around like this!" she begged the nurse.

The nurse determined it was just a prank. It was actually a type of chocolate frog, meant to give the person spots. Hermione had bought one at the Zonko's in her time, but figured it must be a pretty recent discovery.

She wondered who had sent it. She strongly suspected the Maruaders, but it could have been a Slytherin too.


	8. Talk about the Dance

Hermione had no choice but to go through her day with splotches on her face. She endured a fair share of ridicule, but nonetheless survived.

Around 8:30 that night, she collapsed in her room, thankful to have heard the last of the comments, like:

"Eww, did you forget to put your mask on?" or

"Gross! What is THAT!"

She looked in the mirror for a few minutes, staring happily at her face. Hermione knew her hair was continuously a mess, but she had always held some pride that her face had remained unblemished through her life. It was one of the few physical appearances that she could be proud of.

Finally, after a few moments of that, Hermione spread out on her bed and drifted off into a nice, long dream.

* * *

(In dream) 

"Harry, where did she go?"

"RON! She's gone!"

Hermione knew those must have been the reactions of her friends after she disappeared.

Annie's face went totally blank for a moment, then she burst into tears.

"Mimey! Mimey!" she hollered.

Hermione gasped in her dream. Annie could talk already? Was 'Mimey' her first word perhaps?

After a few minutes of the madness, Ron had the brilliant idea to call his mum. He explained everything to her, but it sounded like she had no idea what to do.

Suddenly Hermione realized it had grown dark. They had spent the whole day searching for her but had found nothing. She saw Ron look at Harry with fear in his eyes as the doorknob jangled as her parents unlocked it. Soon her parents entered the room, and noticed her absence.

"Where is my daughter?"

(End of Dream)

* * *

"Hermione, get up!" 

Hermione slowly opened her eyes to see Lily standing over her.

"Mmm . . .Ah un wha oo . . . u mo miuhs?" ( mmm ... I don't want to, few more minutes?)

Lily shook her head.

"Hermione, you have already slept through breakfast. Today is Saturday, we have nothing to do but have fun for the whole day!"

Hermione knew she was right, so she kicked off her covers and followed Lily to the Common Room, entirely forgetting that she looked as if she had just woken up.

"Woah! Mimi! You look AWFUL!" Sirius taunted her gleefully.

Hermione snapped back that he better never call her Mimi again, and then hurried back to the dormitory. She decided it would be better to shower before finding some breakfast.

After a long, hot shower Hermione walked into her room and dressed in her bright green robe. She combed her bushy hair, then performed a drying spell on it. Finally, she decided she looked alright and headed back to the Common Room.

Lily smiled at her and offered some bisquits. Hermione ate quickly.

"So, what should we do today?" James asked.

Hermione noticed that it was the usual group that was left in the room - James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Mandy, Hanna, Remus, and her.

"Have you guys figured out anything fun to do at the dance?" Hermione asked them, mainly pointing at the Marauders.

"Nope, we decided to behave at this one. We want to have fun with our dates," James explained.

"And who are you all going with?" she asked.

Remus spoke up, " James with Lily, Sirius with Mandy, Peter with Hanna, and me with you?"

Hermione almost missed the last comment. Remus was asking her out? This seemed wrong on so many levels. She was his student, after all. But he didn't know that yet, and he probably wouldn't remember later in life. He was kind of handsome looking . . . Hermione considered for a moment, then realized she should make sure she heard right.

"Did you just ask me to the dance?" she blurted out.

She then noticed that she had 14 eyes staring at her from around the room.

"Umm . . . you don't have to say yes or anything, but yeah, I guess I did," he told her.

"Of course I will go with you!" she exclaimed.

Remus' face lit up. He hadn't expected her to accept this.

"Then it's settled!" James said with enthusiasm. "I'll go with Lily, Hanna will go with Peter, Mandy with Sirius and Remus with Mimi!"

Hermione glared at him for calling her that. Mimi was her least favorite of the nicknames he had given her.

The group of teens went out on the grounds to play around in the fresh snow that had appeared overnight. Hermione giggled as Sirius flew back to make a snow angel, and Lily screamed as James pounced on her, making her fall into the snow. The rest of the day was spent like that, with occasional breaks for cocoa.

* * *

A week or so passed, and the dance came closer and closer. Hermione was excited to be going with Remus, it turned out he was a sweet and great guy.

Finally, it was the 13th of February. The next day was the dance! Hermione went to bed with her heart pounding. She couldn't wait to get dressed up again! The last time she had done that was at the Yule Ball, and that certainly wasn't the best she had ever done. Remus was going to be flabbergasted!

* * *

AN:

Finally! I finished the chapter! Sorry it took me awhile, I was reading the new Harry Potter book! Way to go JKR! For all of you who haven't read it yet, make it a point to do so.

Next chapter will be the dance! I can't wait to dress up Hermione!

Keep reviewing please! My goal is for 25! The more reviews I get, the longer the chapters will be.

Always,

Meg


	9. Hermione Gets Dressed Up

After a long, peaceful night's sleep, Hermione opened her eyes with excitement. Today was the dance! She ran over to her mirror to make sure she had no unsightly marks or blemishes (such as a few days ago!) but to her excitement, nothing was out of the norm.

The other girls were slowly starting to wake up too. Hermione could hear squeals of laughter and others of terror. She suspected that a few had awoken to a pimple or two.

Hermione sighed and layed back to relax. She had the whole day ahead of her to herself. First, she wanted to take a nice, long bath.

Hermione went down to the bathrooms and enchanted a shower stall to be a juccuzi tub. She poured in some vanilla scented bubble bath and shed her clothes, stepping in gingerly to relax for an hour or so.

After her bath, Hermione wrapped up in a fluffy green towel and made herself invisible to head up to the dorms. Once there, she rummaged around in her trunks, looking for her outfit.

There it was! Hermione layed her dress on her bed for all the other girls to see. Meanwhile, she sat down and started on her hair. It took a lot of time to make it look good, so Hermione was happy she had started early.

She brushed all of the tangles out, then rubbed in some curling potion. She sat for half an hour with her head foaming, then rinsed it to find tons of curls spilling off of her head. The bad part was that along with the curls came frizz. After the curling potion had set, she poured on some sleeking potion to take care of the frizziness. That had to set for 45 minutes. Hermione wrapped her hair up in a towel and went to work on her face.

She spread some light cream-colored color over her hazel eyes, along with a touch of black eyeliner and some waterproof mascara. This made her eyes look 3 times bigger and better than normal. Hermione smiled at herself in the mirror at this effect. She took some sparkling pink blush and set it shimmering against her cheekbones. The last part of this was her smile. She put a charm on her teeth that made sure nothing got stuck inbetween them. Then she set another charm for never-fading minty breath that lasted 24 hours. Finally, she spread some pink lip gloss on her lips and set another charm to make sure it stayed shiny.

'Boy, would I be in trouble without magic!' Hermione thought to herself. Now that she had finished with her makeup, she was set to start on hair. When she took off the towel, long, silky curls spilled out. She loved her hair like this! She took a handful and twisted it on top of her head, fastening it with a sparkling clip in the back. Curls tipped off of her head from the clip and made a beautiful effect. Hermione took a few stray curls out of the clip to frame her face. She then performed a shining spell on her hair that was sure to make it sparkle and shine the night away.

"Hermione! You look . . . FANTASTIC!" Mandy exclaimed upon seeing her.

"Yeah, if only she wasn't in a towel," Hanna finished up.

Hermione looked down. She had forgotten that she was wearing nothing but the towel from her bath. Thankfully it had stayed put! She smiled at the girls and brought them to look at her dress.

"Oh . . . My. . . .GOD!" Hanna and Mandy screamed in unison.

Hermione's dress was bright green. It wasn't lime green, more like a shiny emerald green. It was cut to fall just below her knee, and had many gatherings so that if she spun it would fan out. It had green sequins covering the top portion, ending in a V right below her waist. The neck was cut in a low V, and ended as a halter in the back so that her whole back was shown. The material was the best part though, the entire thing was made of a silky, flowing material that looked sparkly under the light. Hermione was sure to stand out!

Hermione quickly dressed, then spun around for the other girls to see. They gasped. Hermione smiled at that, then reached for a bottle of muggle body spray. She sprayed some vanilla-scented perfume on her hair, then up into the air as she spun underneath. The final affect were her shoes - sparking silver dancing high heels.

She was finished. She looked and smelled beautiful. The other girls looked at her with pride and jealousy. The clock above them turned to 6:45, the arranged time for Hermione to meet Remus. She slowly walked down the staircase to the Gryffindor Common Room.

As she approached the bottom stair, somebody turned around to see her. Hermione sucked her breath in.

* * *

AN:

That was fun designing Hermione's outfit!

Thank you for all of your reviews, but keep sending them! Please read and review! It truly isn't that hard - just push that gray button at the bottom left hand side of the screen. Please?

I decided to make the dance a seperate chapter, so that will be next time.

Until then,

Meg


	10. Valentine's Dance

Recap: Somebody spun to see Hermione. She sucked her breath in.

Hermione couldn't believe it. There he was! Remus looked GREAT! He had on a black suit, with the traditional white shirt and bright red cummerbumb and tie. His hair was slicked back and shining in the light of the fireplace. What caught herwere his eyes. Normally Remus' eyes were a dull gray tone, but tonight they were jet black and mysterious. Hermione stared at him for a few minutes, her mind racing.

'He will be my teacher! This is wrong for me to do, but still . . . He looks so nice and real and sweet . . . No! No! No! I cannot do this, I have to back out now. No! No! No! I have to go with him tonight. Tonight ONLY! But what if he asks me again? Oh , I want to go out with him! I cannot go out with him! Why is he staring at me like that? Oh! Daydreaming again!'

"Shall we go, melady?" Remus asked her jokingly.

"If you wish, my lord," she replied.

They crawled out of the portrait and meandered their way to the Great Hall. The Great Hall was a vision in itself. Instead of the normal magnificent House banners, it had different Valentine's Day decorations. Flying cupids lit the ceiling with firecracker arrows they sent soaring from their bows. A long table went across the wall, filled with assorted drinks and cookies.

The couple decided to dance for awhile before they sat to chat. They danced their way to the middle of the dance floor just as the Blues song ended. The new song was an old hand jive. Both of the teens loved it and the other students loved their dancing. Pretty soon Remus and Hermione had the spotlight.

After an hour of dancing, they headed over to the snacks. Hermione guzzled a cup of mystery potion (which ended up being Hawaiian punch) in a matter of seconds. Remus chuckled. Hermione then realized how unladylike she had just been, and blushed.

"No, I think it is great that you aren't prim and proper. Most girls around here act like they are in front of the Minister of Magic all the time. You are real. I like that," Remus stated when he saw her blushing.

Hermione felt her heart go off in a hurry. She really liked Remus - he was awesome as a kid! She was set to 'go steady' (as they said back then!) right then.

Somewhere inside though, Hermione knew that she couldn't get serious with Remus. She was only there temporarily.

"Why are you so serious Mimi? You look like somebody handed a Potions Exam," Sirius asked as he walked over to the group.

Mandy clung onto his arm, Hermione noticed. They did look cute together, with Sirius' black hair and Mandy's blonde curls. Mandy wore a sapphire colored dress that set off her bright blue eyes perfectly. Sirius looked fabulous in his suit, but it was a change from his normal school robes.

James escorted Lily to the group, who were now sitting outside. Hermione almost giggled at the sight of those two. Lily was in a pale white dress that turned her already amazing red hair into shining, rich tendrils. James had somehow managed to hold his unruly hair flat to his head, probably by some potion he had found. They looked so comfortable together. Hermione thought it was funny that she was best friends with their son, but she knew better than to tell them.

"Where are Peter and Hanna?" Hermione wondered aloud.

Sirius snickered. "We saw them making out over by the quidditch pitch."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She figured the rat would be up to something like that.

The six of them sat and talked for awhile, but as it got closer to midnight the other two couples left to hit the dance floor. Hermione smiled. She and Remus were left alone in the dark and snowy night. He continued talking to her, but her mind was numb with the mood. She had been enjoying herself so much! This was way better than the Yule Ball. There, her date had just sat there talking about himself. Remus was so . . . nice to her. He didn't just obsess over himself - he really cared.

"Well, Hermione, would you like to go present them with one final dance before the night is over?" Remus asked her.

She agreed, and they walked back to the Great Hall holding hands.

The last dance was a slow one. Hermione snuggled up to Remus as they slowly swayed together. It seemed like such a short dance, because it ended after what seemed like 30 seconds. Hermione tried to hide her disappointment. Remus noticed and took her aside.

"Hermione, I really like you. You are really nice, and . . . different." With that, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione was stunned. She managed to whisper a goodbye before she ran up to her room. This was not going to work! She couldn't ignore him, she liked him, but she couldn't see him anymore. She had to work on getting back to her time. He sadly couldn't come along.

* * *

AN:

So there's the dance! That was fun writing.

Please don't forget to review! For all of my faithful reviewers, you have my everlasting gratitude. Thank you for the nine reviews I do have!

Next chapter - Hermione figures out her twisted feelings for Remus.

Until then,

Meg


	11. Back to the Future

AN:

Ok, I realize I should have done a chapter from the future a while ago, but I was really excited to finish the dance. Instead of Hermione figuring out her feelings for Remus, this chapter is going to be about Harry and Ron. Oh! And I should make this clear before I start. Time isn't the same for both groups. Hermione has been gone for a couple months where she is, but only a day or so in her real time.

Sorry for the change in plans, but I hope you still like this chapter.

-Meg

* * *

(Back in 2005) 

Hermione's parents walked in the room.

"Where is my daughter?" her father asked pleasantly, as she wasn't in the room.

Harry began, "Umm . .. she isn't here."

Hermione's father groaned. "I got that part, Harry."

Ron and Harry exchanged glances. They knew that Hermione was no longer in 2005. She had definitely either gone back or forward in time, but they had no way of knowing how far.

Ron decided to plunge right in. "Sir, Hermione has traveled time."

"You're joking me, right?" He replied dryly.

Harry cleared his throat. "Did Hermione ever tell you about her time turner?"

Hermione's parents both had blank faces. Apparently she hadn't.

"Well, in our third year she wanted to take more classes than she had time for. So she took one class, then went back in time to take the other class that was scheduled for the same time. She has been using it since then."

Hermione's parents looked surprised, but not shocked. They were used to the magic world.

"Harry, Ron, what does this time turner thing have to do with Hermione's disapperance?" Mr. Granger asked them.

"Actually, it has EVERYTHING to do with her being away," Ron said.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning. Ron and I showed up at the house this morning. A while later, we were upstairs unpacking and Hermione walked in, carrying Annie. Hermione had left the time turner behind on the train, so I had it packed along with my things. Somehow it ended up on the bed with Annie. She was spinning it around for a while before any of us noticed. Hermione finally saw what she was doing and grabbed it from Annie. The problem was that the time turner works like that. After it stops spinning, it takes whoever has a hold on it into another time. So Hermione was sent either way forward or way back in time. We don't know where she is," Harry ended.

The Grangers sat still for a moment, their faces of horror showing plainly. Harry couldn't help but to feel somewhat responsible for the whole thing. After all, he had brought the thing with him.

Finally Mr. Granger spoke. "Well, we have to find her before we can get her back. Let's hope she went back in time. We can search all of the old documents at the library for her. If I know my daughter, she is doing something worthwhile in another time."

Ron was somewhat doubtful of the plan. Where would they even start?

A crying child broke the silence. Mrs. Granger stood up with Annie in her arms.

"I better get this one to bed now. I'll leave you boys to figure this out," she said as she walked away.

Harry and Ron looked at each other uneasily. Would they be allowed to stay without Hermione there?

Mr. Granger answered that for them. "Guys, I know you are here to see Hermione, but I need you to help us get her back now. So is it ok with you two to stay a while longer?"

"Yes! We kind of need to stay for a bit. Ron and I were kicked out, erm, asked to take a vacation from the Burrow."

"Well, then tomorrow we will start off at the library, looking through old school records or newspaper articles. Hopefully we will find her in there somewhere."

After saying this, Mr. Granger left to go find his wife.

"Harry, I think we should call Dumbledore. He might be able to help us too!" Ron said.

Harry agreed, and together they wrote Dumbledore a note to send by owl.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore -

We came over to Hermione's for a visit and while we were unpacking, her little sister got a hold of the time turner. Hermione took it from her and ended up getting twisted into some other time. Can you help us find her? And do you know how to get her back? Please sir, we really need to find her.

Thank you.

-Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter

* * *

They sent Hedwig with the note to Hogwarts. After that, they went to the guest room to fall asleep. 

The next day was hard on everyone. Mr. Granger woke them up at six, saying he had taken off work to figure this out. The group was off to the library at 6. They spent the day looking through ancient books of class pictures. Harry and Ron were amazed to look at muggle pictures, but the excitement wore off after a few hours of searching.

Finally, after a day of scanning through books, they went on home. Not a single clue had been found. With heavy hearts, they walked in the door to give Hermione's mom the news.

* * *

AN: 

Just a warning - the next chapter might not be up for a while. I'll be out of town for a bit. You have my apologies! Hopefully by next weekend you'll have it.

Thanks for the reviews - Keep sending them please!

-Meg


	12. New and Improved In the Tower

AN:

I am sorry to replace this chapter when some of you have already read it, but it was driving me crazy. The old one was just ... stupid. I hated it. So I hope this oneisbetter! This also works better for my plot. I don't have a plan drawn out or anything - I am basically writing as my brain thinks it, but this works out so much better in the end. I am so sorry for all the confusion, but come on, I couldn't just leave Hermione and Remus split up like that!

Please review! Let me know what you think of my story.

-Meg

* * *

Hermione rubbed her eyes sleepily. Was it really morning already? She glanced at her clock. 11:40. She couldn't believe she had slept so late. Normally she was up early, but she had dreamed the strangest things last night.

She had been back in the future, hanging out with Ron and Harry. Suddenly Harry kissed her. Then she noticed Remus looking at her. He looked so crushed!

Hermione didn't know what the dreams meant, but they had definitely exhausted her. Those combined with the dance last night ... REMUS! Hermione suddenly realized that she had slept through breakfast and her friends were probably wondering where she was. Especially Remus. She felt terrible about running away from him last night. She had to explain that to him.

She bounced out of bed and ran to the showers, where she found an empty stall and threw off her clothes. She reached in and turned on the water, then stepped in quickly.

"Arg!" she yelped. The water was like ice! Hermione reached behind her and adjusted the temperature. After just a few minutes, Hermione stepped out and dressed in a hurry. She performed a drying spell on her hair, not even caring about the bushiness, then headed straight for the entrance hall.

Hermione made it to lunch just in time. She slid into her usual seat at the Gryffindor table quietly. Hopefully nobody noticed her absense at breakfast. But of course, she had no such luck.

"Hermione, are you ok? Hanna said you were still asleep when she came down for breakfast," Lily asked her as soon as she was seated.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "I just overslept."

Remus caught her eye. She stared back briefly, before she felt her face grow hot. She liked him so much! She didn't even care if it was wrong anymore!

But he still needed to know what was going on. Hermione decided to see if he could meet her later. She managed to slip a note into his bag as he left breakfast.

**Remus,**

**Meet me in the astronomy tower at noon. I need to talk to you.**

**-Hermione**

Hermione could hardly contain herself as she went off to her first class, Potions. She wasn't sure if she could tell him or not. Maybe he would promise not to tell anyone. And he really didn't need to know his future, did he? Hermione could easily leave out the part where Lily and James had Harry.

Hermione spent most of her class time thinking to herself. Her mind was clearly not into her work, as she spilled an entire potion on the floor and accidentally transfigured her quill into one of Cupid's arrows. Finally, it was 11:45 and her last class of the morning was over. She decided to start walking to the Astronomy Tower, because it normally took her at least 5 minutes to get there. That way she could figure out what to say while waiting for him.

Hermione finally made it to the top of the tower. She walked into the room, almost in a daze, with her mind spinning. She had to figure out what to say to him!Suddenly a voice broke her thoughts.

"Hermione? What did you need to talk to me about?" Remus spoke up quietly, almost as if he was afraid.

"Remus! How did you get here before me? You have class longer than I do!" Hermione asked him.

"I skipped class this morning. I found your note as I was walking into my first class, and I just walked straight on out to the tower so I could wait for you," he explained.

Hermione was stunned. Not only did he do that all for her, but now she had no time to plan her words! She sat down next to him. She was going to have to wing it.

"Remus," she began slowly, "I really like you. I know it was only a dance, but I really really like you." Smooth, she thought. Now I sound desperate!

Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Hermione, I really like you too! I was just afraid that you wouldn't like me, you know, because you are new and everything."

That reminded Hermione of her situation. Well, she thought, I might as well tell him. What's the worst that could happen? Actually, a lot of bad could happen... But I have to tell him! He can help me get back!

"Remus, I am not from around here."

"That's ok, we can write over the summer," was his simple reply.

"No, you don't get it! I am not from this time," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I am from the future. 2005, actually. I accidentally got sent back here because my little sister was playing with one of my magic things from school. All this time I have been working with Dumbledore, trying to get home. But now I have you, and I don't necessarily want to go home, but I have to, and now I am rambling. Do you still like me?"

Remus sat thinking for a minute.

"Of course I still like you! I always have, ever since you fell into me that day you arrived!"

Hermione blushed. Dumbledore had left out that part of her appearance in the dungeons!

"But Hermione," he continued, "You still have to get back to your time. All of our lives could be affected by you not being there. Even though it means letting you go, I have to help you get home."

Hermione sighed. She knew he was right, but she wanted to stay here with all of her friends!

Remus looked into her eyes. "Hermione, let's go talk to Dumbledore. Maybe he has an idea on what to do. But until we figure out what is going on with you, we can still be together!"

Hermione hugged him. She was so happy! Even if it was only temporary, she was with the nicest guy she had ever met.

She was so thankful he hadn't asked any questions about his future. She didn't have the heart to tell him about his friends' futures too.

Together, hand in hand, the new couple walked into the castle and found the gargoyle.

* * *

AN:

So, was that any better of a story? I really wanted to get them together, so I changed it to fit.

Oh! And you do realize that none of this belongs to me, right? Because it definitely doesn't. All of it is JK Rowlings, except for the plot. That I can take credit for.

-Meg


	13. Smile for the Camera!

The headmaster heard a knock on his office door. "You may come in," he said softly.

Hermione and Remus walked in, hand in hand.

"Headmaster, I know I wasn't supposed to tell anybody, butI had to tell Remus! He is my friendand he can help me get home! I am sorry but I just couldn't leave him in the dark! He won't tell anybod - " Hermione was cut off by Dumbledore's hand in the air.

"Miss Granger, I am aware that you told Mr. Lupin. However, I am not angry. I know he can keep this secret and he will be of great aid to you getting home. Now, have you come up with any ideas yet?"

Hermione shook her head. As much as she wanted to get home, she had been busy with her own things in school.

Remus spoke up. "Sir, I know this might seem like a crazy idea, but what if we posted Hermione in a school newsletter or something? Maybe her friends are searching there for her."

Professor Dumbledore was silent for a moment, then quietly said, "That is a wonderful idea, Mr. Lupin. Hermione is lucky to have you here. Now, let me think about how to get the photo in."

The two kids walked down to the Gryfindor common room together. From there, Hermione went to go tidy up for her pictures. She had no idea what type it would be, but she wanted to look good if it was to be historical.

She went up to her room and found her beauty book of potions. She first combed her hair, then enchanted it to be frizz-free and shiny. She clipped up the top half, but left most of it hanging down her back. Then she changed into her bright green robe and went down to the common room to meet Remus.

His eyes gazed at her before she even saw him. He loved it when she dressed up! He met her at the stairs for a bear hug and then kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Well, let's go up to the headmasters office and take you picture. He probably knows where to put it now," Remus suggested.

The two climbed up the stairs once more to meet the headmaster. When they got there they found a camera set up near him.

"Hermione, I have discovered where to set your photo in. You see, we have a book at Hogwarts that has a list of spectacular students in it. All of the brightest students have their names and pictures posted. All we have to do is take your picture and place it in. I always keep the book in my office, so maybe twenty years from now I am looking in it. So, let's get started."

Hermione sat in front of his fireplace and smiled. The picture itself was torture - Hermione wasn't one for photos - but it was over quickly. Dumbledore then posted the picture with Hermione's name in his book.

"Now I am afraid we have nothing to do but wait," he announced to the kids.

With that, the three of them walked down to dinner. Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed.

Am I ever going to get home? she thought sadly.

* * *

I know it's been awhile, but I have been bombarded with homework and I didn't have a chance. So even if this is short, be grateful for it!

-Meg


	14. What Does the Future Hold? Part 1

AN: Ok, I am sorry to say this, but I think updates will be coming a bit farther apart than they were for a while. Now that the school year has started, I don't have as much time to write these chapters out. I will try to have an update at least once a week. It might be more, might be less, but that is what I am shooting for.

This chapter is back in the future, with Ron and Harry.

* * *

_Misters Ronald and Harry,_

_I am sorry to hear about Miss Granger's disappearance, but Iam glad that I can offer some help. I will work to discover where she may be living, and I will owl you at the first sign of anything._

_Meanwhile, why don't you two try finding records of Hogwarts? I am almost certain that Hermione must be there. _

_We shall meet at 10:00 on March 3 to share any news, should we not have talked before that date. _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Dumbledore_

Harry stared at the note for a moment before handing it to Ron. They had been waiting for him to reply for a couple of weeks, hoping that he would know where Hermione was stuck.

"Harry, do you think he is right? You know, that she might be at Hogwarts instead of a muggle school?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "I really don't know Ron. But if she is, then looking through muggle records won't help a bit. We need to find the Hogwarts books to sort through!"

"But where are those? This is a muggle city! Nobody even knows about Hogwarts!"

Harry sat thinking for a couple of minutes. "Diagon Alley!" he shouted suddenly.

Of course! Diagon Alley had a small library in it that was sure to have something of Hogwarts!

"Harry, we have to tell her dad! Maybe we can floo there tomorrow," Ron suggested.

Hermione's father was thrilled to hear about Dumbledore's note. He told the boys that he couldn't take any more time off of work, but that they could certainly travel there tomorrow.

They all slept soundly that night. The next morning, Harry and Ron clambered down the stairs together and rushed into the kitchen. They were in a big hurry to leave for Diagon Alley.

"Oh, Ron, Harry..." Mrs. Granger started when she saw then come into the kitchen.

The boys looked up together. She sounded like she was either going to apologize for something or ask them to do something. Neither one appealed much to them.

"Annie's babysitter for today just called. She came down with the flu last night and cannot take Annie. Both of us have to be at work today; our scheduling for this week is crazy! So I am sorry but I have to ask you to take Annie along with you today," she continued.

Harry glanced at Ron for a moment. He didn't see the real problem in taking the kid with them.

"Mrs. Granger, that is no problem at all. Annie is a sweet little kid and we don't mind taking her with us," Ron told her.

Mrs. Granger's face lit up exactly as Hermione's did when she was happy. She thanked them and rushed out the door to work.

"Well I guess we had better go up and get Annie ready Harry," Ron said.

They climbed the stairs and walked into the nursery. Annie sat gurbling in her crib. A diaper change and a new dress later, they were all ready to go.

The three of them assembled in front of the fireplace. Ron pulled a small bottle of floo powder out of his robe. How nice it felt to be wearing wizard's clothes again! They crawled into the fireplace and linked arms. Ron threw down the powder and shouted, "Diagon Alley!"

Harry hoped that they would end up in the right place. Last time he had tried flooing, he ended up in Knockturn Alley instead!

Luckily, they ended up in one piece, tumbling out of a small fireplace in the wand shop. After a quick hello to the owner, they walked to the library.

Once there, they rushed upstairs to the records. Hogwarts was there! Harry and Ron grabbed as many books as they could and found a table to work at. Annie settled herself on Harry's lap, and the two boys started studying the books.

* * *

I know, it is kind of on the short side. This is a two part chapter though, so instead of writing a long chapter about the future, I am writing two smaller ones. Sorry!

Please review!

-Meg


	15. What Does the Future Hold? Part 2

AN:

Twenty-five reviews! I am so happy! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, I really appreciate it and your ideas were great! I even used some of them, so if the idea happened to be yours, well, KUDOS! I love you guys!

Now, even though I reached my goal, I know you guys will still review, right? Great!

-Meg

* * *

(still in the future) 

Harry sat at the table, his chin balanced on top of his hands. He and Ron had sat there for hours, turning page after page of the boring Hogwarts records. So far, they had found ... nothing.

"Harry, hold Annie while I go to get a drink, ok?" Ron said.

Harry jumped at the sound of his voice. He quietly reached over and pulled the sleeping girl to his lap. Ron stood and walked away.

Harry resumed his search. He had already gone through at least 50 different books on Hogwarts, but had found nothing. They were pretty sure Hermione hadn't gone farther back than 1900. No writing in the books suggested her being there, and once they found decades with pictures they still hadn't found anything.

Ron came back a few minutes later. "Harry, it's 6:30! We've been here for almost eight hours!"

Harry looked at the clock above the entrance and found that Ron was right. No wonder Annie was so worn out! They gathered the books that they still had to search and walked to the checkout counter. When they finished with that, they found a flooing fireplace and made it back to Hermione's house.

"Harry, did you find anything?" Mr. Granger asked as he stepped out of the fireplace. Ron answered for him.

"No, we haven't found a single clue," he said dejectedly.

The Grangers' faces fell. They had no idea where their daughter was and were getting worried. At least Dumbledore thought she was at Hogwarts ... that came as some sort of comfort.

The next day Harry and Ron woke up early to make it to their meeting with Dumbledore. They ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, making their way for the breakfast waiting for them at the table.

Harry and Ron were asked to watch Annie, once again. The adults were under a lot of stress from work and the babysitter still hadn't recovered. Of course, they didn't mind.

A couple of hours later, Ron and Harry found themselves getting Annie ready to leave. She looked adorable in her little baby overalls!Once she was changed and Ron had grudingly agreed to carry the diaper bag, they all stepped into the fireplace.

"Rosmerta's!" Ron yelled as the powder engulfed them. As they couldn't floo into Hogwarts directly, they had decidedHogsmeade would be second best.

With the help of the Maruader's Map and its knowledge of shortcuts, they made it through Hogsmeade in almost no time. Before they knew it, they were sitting in Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Well, I know it is terribly short. So next time I promise it will be the longest I have ever written, ok?

Next time : Hermione's getting impatient and Remus accidentally tells her friends the secret.

Until then,

Meg


	16. Hermione Admits the Truth

(Back in the 70s)

Hermione trudged to dinner one evening to find Remus waiting for her at the door. She had grown especially close to him in the past week or so. He always walked her to classes and kissed her goodnight. She loved him so much!

"Hermione, Lily said to meet her at dinner, she has something important to tell us all. Come on!" he said quickly.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. It had to be news of her getting home! She could just imagine the looks on Harry and Ron's faces when she walked in; she couldn't wait! Hermione ran into the hall and immediately began searching for Lily.

After a moment of canvassing the room, Hermione saw a flash of bright red hair. Lily! She grabbed Remus' hand and walked over to Lily.

"Lily! Remus said you had some news! What is it?" Hermione was almost jumping up and down of her excitement.

Lily looked over at the giddy Hermione. "Hermione, I am leading the decorations for the St. Patricks Day dance! And I chose all of you to be my crew! Isn't that great?" she asked Hermione.

Hermione couldn't keep her face from falling. She had been so convinced that she was going home! Tears came to her eyes and she ran from the room.

"What was that all about?" Lily asked Remus after she had left.

Remus knew he had to tell the rest of her friends. And well, Lily was a good person to start with!

"Lily, Hermione has been hiding something from all of us. You know how she just ... appeared? Well, she came from the future, in fact, 2005. That is why she seemed kind of different at first, and why she had been so anxious lately. She really wants to get home but has no way of doing it. When I told her you had news for her, I think she assumed that the headmaster had found a way for her to make it home. That is why she is so upset now," he explained."Right now, I am going to go and find her. I am the only other person besides you and Dumbledore that knows and she is feeling pretty low right now."

Remus turned and left the Great Hall. He went and checked the Gryffindor Tower for Hermione but she wasn't there. Where is she? he wondered. Suddenly he realized where Hermione had to be.

Tears slipped down Hermione's cheeks as she looked out of the window in the Astronomy Tower. She remembered how she, Harry, and Ron used to sneak up here and stare at the stars. She had always loved how comforting they were to her. It wasn't just the stars; just being with her friends was great. She missed them so much!

Hermione breathed in the crisp air. Winter was just about over. Her cheeks felt cold, tears had frozen to her eyelashes, and she shivered a bit, but she stayed outside just the same. If she went back inside, she would only be bombarded with her friends wondering what had happened. She couldn't deal with them tossing her out now! They were great! Hermione knew she had lied to them. Her friends were probably going to want her to tell them all about it. That was if Remus hadn't already told them ... but even keeping her secret didn't seem so important anymore.

Hermione's crazy thoughts were interrupted by Remus silently walking in and pulling her into his lap. He had found her. She buried her head in his shoulder as he hugged her tightly.

"Hermione, I had to tell her," he broke in quietly. Hermione knew he had, but now she was almost embarrassed to face them! This made her cry even more.

They sat there like that for a while, with Hermione sobbing all of her stress from the past few months onto Remus. Finally, Hermione looked up. Remus smiled down at her. "You feel better now?" he asked. Hermione almost laughed. She felt so much ... lighter, now that she had gotten it all out.

"Remus, you know that Lily will tell the others. What am I supposed to say to them? I lied to them the whole time!"

"Hermione, they will understand! They are your friends and nothing changes that, no matter where you come from!"

Hermione knew he was right. She allowed him to help her up and together they walked through the darkness to the castle.

"Mimi!" Sirius shouted out as Remus led her into the room. Assembled before her were all of her friends; Lily, James, Sirius, Hanna, and Mandy. Hermione felt herself blush and found that she couldn't quite meet their eyes.

"Hermione, is it all true? I mean, Lily told us what she heard from Remus, but is it really true?" James asked her.

Hermione sighed. "Yes, guys, it is all true. I really am from the future," she admitted, looking at the rich carpet below her feet.

Silence followed. Hermione finally had the nerve to look up. She saw six pairs of eyes staring at her. "What?" she exclaimed.

"Well, aren't you going to tell us the story?" Lily asked as if it was a no brainer.

Hermione had to laugh at that. "Well, I guess it isn't really an exciting story, but if you want to hear about it ... "

A bunch of nodding heads answered her question.

"Well, I came from 2005, so really you are all 30 years older than me. I had just finished my sixth year here at Hogwarts when I went home for the summer. My parents had adopted the cutest little girl Annie, and I guess she is one of the reasons I am here. My two friends had come over for a visit and they brought my time-turner. I had dropped it on my way out of the train station. We were all unpacking and Annie somehow got a hold of my necklace. Before I realized it, she was spinning it. That is what makes it go back in time. I took it from her, hoping I could stop it, but it ended up throwing me back here. Thankfully I ended up at Hogwarts, instead of in some Muggle town! That would have been really hard to explain. But that is why I didn't have anything with me, why I did so well in classes, and why I have been so terribly stressed out. I HAVE to get back home! And I don't even know how," Hermione ended with a sigh.

All jaws dropped except those of Hermione and Remus. They all considered for a moment.

"Mimi! Can you tell me what happens to me in the future?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"NO Sirius!" Lily answered for her quickly. "If Hermione tells us our futures, then they won't be as fun for us! And besides, if something bad does happen to us then I don't want to know about it!"

Hermione felt a wave of relief. She would have hated to let them know what was to happen to them!

"Hermione, we'll help you get home! Now that we all know what is going on, we can help you out!" Hanna announced.

"Yeah!" Lily agreed. "You go to bed and we will think of something, ok?"

Hermione realized that she was almost asleep on the couch. Crying had really worn her out.She agreed to get up to bed and slowly got up, almost falling right back over onto the couch. Remus stood up to help her to her room. Hermione realized that the barricade of the girls dormitories must have been put up sometime later, as he had no problem getting into her room.

Hermione was almost asleep by the time she got to her bed. Remus had to help her under the covers and closed the curtains beside her bed. He turned out the light and started to say goodnight, but realized she was fast asleep.

"Aww, the lovebird is back!" Sirius and James exclaimed in unison upon Remus' return.

"You two stop it!" Lily threw a pillow at them. "I think it is sweet of him."

"You would!" James exclaimed.

"All right guys, cut it out! We have to figure out a plan," Remus said, taking control of the group.

"We have to figure out a way to get her home. Hermione is almost sick, she is so worried. Even Dumbledore cannot find a way to get her there!"

"But Remus, once she is home, you won't ever see her again! She'll forget all about you, and you probably won't remember her in 30 years either!" James said.

Remus hadn't thought of that. This complicated things for him. Hermione was the best girlfriend he could want! How could he just say goodbye to it all? Still ... he had to get her back to her rightful home.

They sat in the Common Room until almost dawn. They had finally been able to think of a plan! The six teenagers went to bed with bloodshot eyes and drooping faces, agreeing to tell Hermione later about the plan.

* * *

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. She had been up since 8 waiting to hear about their ideas, and it was almost noon! She decided to wake them all up.

First, she walked into Hanna and Mandy's dorm. They looked so peaceful, sleeping soundly in their beds. Something had to be done about it! Hermione enchanted a barrel of water to float above their heads. She then screamed, "Look out Hanna! Mandy! Watch out!" on the top of her lungs before hightailing it out of the room. Her friends almost jumped out of their skin, just in time to look up and see a wave of water heading for them.

Hermione snuck up to the dorm that the boys shared next. James snored loudly and Peter made a nibbling sort of noice in his sleep. Remus slept silently and soundly. Hermione loved doing this! She was having so much fun! For their room, she put some spello-glue on the floor and set up balloons filled with shaving cream above them. Water barrels were set up to tip over right after the balloons popped. Hermione snuck out of the door before sounding a huge horn. She ran down to the Common Room and prepared to look innocent.

"Where have you all been?" Hermione asked with a straight face as five dripping people trudged down the stairs.

"We've been pranked! Any clues on who did it?" Sirius asked her, not even thinking that it was her.

"No, Sirius. I've been catching up on homework and I wasn't paying attention to the other people. Sorry!" Hermione answered, amazed that she was pulling off being innocent.

"Hey! Has anyone seen Lily?" James asked suddenly.

Hermione almost slapped her head. She had forgotten to wake up Lily!

"No, she must still be sleeping. Let's go get her up!" Hermione suggested with an evil grin.

Lily was awaken by six jumping bodies on her bed. "Guys! Stop it, PLEASE!" she wailed. They quit for a moment, then resumed the jumping. Finally, Lily was wide enough awake to walk down to the Common Room with them all.

"Hermione, we've thought of a plan," Lily started once they had all sat down.

"And we stayed up until dawn thinking, too!" Sirius cut in.

"You guys really know how to get me home? Oh my gosh! Thank you! What is it?"

"Well, Hermione," Remus said, "It really is pretty simple."

* * *

AN: 

Well, that is it! My longest chapter ever! I had an extra day off of school and decided to write another chapter for you all.

Next time: Hermione is told of the plan to get her home.

Thank you to all my faithful reviewers! You know who you are!

Until next time,

Meg


	17. The Plan

"Well, what is it?" Hermione demanded.

Remus grinned. "Sorry, we cannot tell you. We have it all planned, but we want it to be a surprise. So you'll just have to trust us, ok?"

Hermione sighed. "Can't you just tell me?" she whined.

"Sorry Hermione, but no. You trust me, don't you?" Remus said as he kissed her cheek.

Sirius interrupted this all by gagging. "Won't you two just wait until we leave before doing all of that kissing?"

Lily slapped him playfully. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you, Sirius?"

"Are you saying you do? I could always judge that for you Lily!" James offered hopefully.

"Oh James!" Lily said, pretending to be exasperated. James walked over and sat next to Lily, tapping his foot in mock impatience. After a moment of Lily ignoring him, he puckered his lips and waited for her to come. When that didn't work, he sighed and pretended to cry.

"Guys, I hate to leave during this intruiging show, but we're going to take a walk, ok?" Remus said, pointing to himself and Hermione.

Remus took Hermione's hand and helped her out of the portrait hole. They walked out the entrance hall and onto the grounds, near the lake. Remus summoned a blanket from the castle and sat leaning against the tree. Hermione sat next to him until he looked over and pulled her into his lap.

"Hermione, I love you," Remus said quietly. "And even if you are only going to be here for a little while, I still want to be with you."

Hermionelet out a sigh of relief. "Remus, I wish I didn't have to go home! But this isn't my time, and my friends miss me, and I have to get back home! I miss them too much to leave them forever! But I love you too Remus! You are the greatest, but I know we cannot last forever. Still, I want to make this last as long as we can."

Remus smiled at her. She was so beautiful! "I know it isn't for a month or so, but Hermione, would you like to go to the St. Patrick's Day dance with me?"

Hermione answered by hugging him.

"Remus, I was hoping we could go together! I was so afraid that you would break up with me after you found out!" Hermione said.

"Of course I wouldn't do that to you, Hermione!"

They sat together for a little while, gazing out at the lake. It still had a few pieces of frozen ice on it, but for the most part, the thaw had hit and the water was rushing.

Suddenly Hermione shivered. "Remus, I think we should go back inside for a while to warm up, ok?"

"Of course we can! But Hermione, would you like to meet me again tonight? We can meet in the Astronomy Tower and watch the stars like before," He suggested.

Hermione agreed to meet him and the two walked back to the castle, hand in hand.

After dinner, Hermione skipped to her room to get ready for her 'date' with Remus. She showered and put on some nice perfume before changing into her bright blue robes and a heavy overcoat. She left her hair down for warmth, but straightened it with her wand to make it glossy. When that was all finished, she applied some lip gloss and mascara.

Hermione hurried down the stairs, anxious to get outside with Remus. He was waiting at the bottom of the staircase like always.

Remus first led Hermione to the kitchens to find some hot cocoa to take with them. Then he brought her outside and helped her climb to the top of the Astronomy Tower.

"Oh my gosh Remus!" Hermione gasped when she saw the room. Remus had decorated the room for her. It was lit only by small white candles and the stars, so standing in the room felt like standing on the moon. The telescope was out and set up for two people to look through and the windows were sparkling clean, so not a single streak would ruin the view. In the middle of the room was a large cushion, about the size of a small couch, and a couple of knitted quilts and pillows. Hermione threw her arms around Remus and gave him a big bear hug.

They made themselves comfortable, covered in blankets and leaning against the pillows. Hermione snuggled up to Remus' shoulder and relaxed on that. For a while, neither of them said a word. They sat in silence and looked at the stars.

"Remus, thank you for this all. I mean it. This was really sweet of you to do for me," Hermione finally spoke up.

"I just wanted you to have a few more special moments to remember before you leave. That's all. I love you Hermione," he replied.

For a few hours they sat together, talking about what life would be like after Hermione left. Finally it was time for them to make their ways back to the real world. Remus escorted Hermione to the Gryffindor dormitories in silence. When they had come to the staircase, Remus turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, thank you for everything. For loving me, for accepting me, and for telling me your secret. You are so amazing! I love you!" He blushed for a moment, and then leaned over to kiss her lips. Hermione smiled to herself inwardly. He had always just pecked her on the cheek until now!

A few minutes later Hermione found herself in her dorm. She couldn't stop smiling! She found her pajamas and hit the sack early. Nothing sounded better than dreaming of her boyfriend for the night! She closed her eyes and sleep peacefully through the night.

* * *

AN:

This story is so close to being finished! I have started another story and I will publish it after I finish this one.

Thanks for the reviews! Keep the comments rolling!

-Meg


	18. While She Was Sleeping

That night, while Hermione was fast asleep, her friends were planning her trip back to her time. It was all going to be a surprise for her. Remus couldn't help but feel a bit sad every time he thought of her leaving, but he knew it was for the best.

"I know! We can just hideher present in this!" Lily exclaimed, jumping up to show her idea to the others.

"That just might work, Silly Lily! I sure am going to miss Mimi when she leaves," Sirius sighed. Lily rolled her eyes at yet another strange attempt to nickname her.

"How are we supposed to give her a present without her getting suspicious?" James asked.

The group of teenagers stood still for a minute. "I guess we never really considered that! But there has to be some way," Lily answered.

"I know!" Sirius shouted after a minute. "We can just tell her it is a goodbye present!"

"Sirius," Lily said slowly, as if he was a preschooler. "Hermione doesn't KNOW she is leaving, remember? This is a SURPRISE for her, ok?"

Sirius blushed.

"Well, even if that was a bit of a stupid idea, Sirius is on to something," Remus said. "If we give it to her as an innocent gift, then she will never know what happened. She won't realize what has happened until she is back in her own time. But I guess it is for the best that she doesn't know," he ended sadly.

Suddenly Lily and Mandy realized what he was going through. They instictively reached over and hugged their friend.

"Remus, are you sure you are ok with all of this?" Lily asked softly. Remus' eyes misted over for a moment and he tried to compose himself.

"Yes, I'm fine. I know that she has to leave. Hermione has friends in her own time, and a family, and a whole other life. She isn't ever going to be entirely happy here. She has to go back, it is for her own good. Still ... why does this have to happen just as I was getting to know her! We were doing so good! And now, after all of that, I have to just say goodbye to it all and live life like I had never met her. I won't be able to write or ever talk to her again!" By this time, Remus had given in and allowed a few stray tears to run down his cheeks. He wiped his face and sat down on the couch with his head in his hands.

Everybody stood still in silence. Finally James broke the silence. "Well, Moony, at least you got to meet her! Even after she leaves, you'll still have the memories!"

"James, it isn't that simple. Imagine Lily disappearing forever. Wouldn't you be upset at all?"

"Remus, you know that we would all be upset! But this is what has to happen and there is nothing we can say or do to change that."

"I know. I shouldn't even have expected anything. All I am saying is that whatever gift we give her has to be good. I won't just give her an old sock as a parting gift, ok?"

They all agreed on that idea. They all sat down to finish brainstorming as the night ticked its way away.

The next morning, Hermine bounced out of bed and ran to the common room. Her robe rushed behind her as she ran towards the windows. Spring had just arrived at Hogwarts and smelling the fresh air was a morning ritual. She breathed in deeply, holding the window open and allowing ice cold air to rush in.

"Mimi! CLOSE THE WINDOW!" Sirius groaned, or rather, screamed at Hermione. He had one eye open and glaring towards her. Hermione slammed the window shut, surprised to see her friends all slumped across the Common Room, fast asleep.

"What are you all doing down here? It is barely 5 am! Shouldn't you still be asleep?"she asked them.

"We WERE asleep until SOMEBODY interrupted us!" Sirius growled, still unable to forgive her for the early morning blast of air.

"Oops!" Hermione giggled. "I guess I figured nobody would be down here! Sorry!"

"It's ok Hermione," Lily said. "We all need to get up soon anyway."

Hermione helped her friends get out of the heap they had slept in and they all walked back to their dormitories to get ready for the day.

* * *

AN:

Apologies! I know it has been ages since I last updated. I have a zillion excuses I could try to send out, but instead I'll just say sorry and update super quick another time. So really, I do feel terrible and I hated to keep the story stopped like that. This chapter is a bit shorter than the last few, but I wanted to get it posted anyway.

Thankyou to all of my wonderful reviewers! I love opening up the emails with your reviews! I love hearing your compliments and criticism, so keep them coming!

Until next time,

Meg


	19. In Between the Lines

(A few weeks later - Two days before the St. Patrick's Day Dance)

I don't know, Remus thought. I just don't know. How can I keep this from her? She is leaving and doesn't even know it!

Hermione reached out and took Remus's hand. He had been awfully quiet for a while now, even when it was just the two of them. She knew something had to be bothering him, so she made up her mind to cheer him up.

"Remus, why are you so sad?" she asked.

He thought for a minute. He couldn't tell her that she was going to leave him in just days! "I guess I am just getting worried about the exams next week," he lied.

"I know! I am so nervous! The last few days in Potions have been completely confusing," she said back to him. "I don't know if I can manage this test!" Remus tuned out her chatting and continued to think about her.

Hermione had been around for less than six months, but Remus was so attached to her just the same. He had been dreading her departure from the moment he realized it was going to happen, but now that it was drawing closer, he was even worse! It was chewing away at him so much that he almost wanted to forget all about the plans!

"Remus, what else is wrong?" Hermione asked, alarmed at the look on his face.

"Nothing, Hermione. I am just tired, honestly," he lied once more.

"Well, maybe you should head up to the dorms and catch a nap before your next class!" she recommended.

"I think I will," he said, almost running away from the situation. He had to make these next few days count! Everything had to be perfect and not one tiny detail could be messed up.

* * *

Hermione looked in the mirror at her reflection. She had changed so much in the past few months. She was much more outgoing around these friends. With Harry and Ron, she was always dashing away to save the world. With Remus, Lily, and the rest of this new crowd, she could RELAX! It was so relieving to be able to joke around without worrying about schoolwork. But of course, schoolwork was a breeze since she had already covered everything!

Hermione wanted the St. Patrick's Day dance to be extra special. Remus had been so nice to her this whole time, and the rest of her friends were awesome too. This was a great time to thank them for it all.

* * *

Lily smacked James playfully.

"Hey!" he whined. "What was that for?"

"Pay attention James! We need to figure out a way to get Hermione and Remus alone for the dance!"

Lily, James, Hanna, Mandy, Sirius, and Peter all sat in the Common's Room, trying to find a way togive the sweet couple aromantic night.They had to do something meaningful, though. So far, nobodycould come up with a plan.

"Wait! What if we ..." Sirius started, but then shut his mouth and frowned. "That would never work"

"Come on, think! Think!" Lily almost shouted at the bunch. " Time is running out and we have NOTHING!"

* * *

AN: So, I know, it is a tiny chapter. And it has been nearly a decade since I last updated. Apologies for that! But I am having trouble writing an ending for the story, so I decided to write an in-between chapter. Hope you all like it, and I can't wait to hear your reactions!

-Meg


	20. Just Warming Up to Dance

AN:

My apologies to you all! I am so sorry it took me so long to update, and I know excuses aren't what you want to be reading, but I still need to explain. My computer crashed and I was unable to get online for weeks, and after that I could not get my documents to upload! It was a terrible process but I am finally able to write again! Now I will stop blabbing and get on with the story ...

* * *

(the day of the St. Patrick's Day dance) 

Hermione's eyes popped open with excitement. For some reason, she knew today was going to be special. The dance was tonight, and the entire day she had no classes!

She pulled her tired body out of her bed and slowly made her way to the showers. A wave of icy water woke her up in a snap! Hermione wrapped her bath robe around her shivering body and walked down to the Common room.

"Woah, Hermione! What happened to you?" Sirius yelled aloud as she walked down the stairs. Her hair had already begun to curl and had inflated to twice the size as before.

"Oh, Sirius. You know you love it!" she joked back.

Remus sat quietly by himself, just amazed at the sight of her. Her purple bath robe seemed to highlight her slender figure and the curls framed her face gracefully. He jumped out of his seat and rushed over to give her a bear hug.

"Mmmhph!" Hermione mumbled as her mouth was shoved against his chest. "Remus! You scared me!"

"Sorry! Good morning Hermione!" he apologized with a smile.

"Oh, Remus, you know I don't mind! So, guys," she said, addressing the entire group, "What do you want to do this morning?"

"Well, Hermione, seeing as to how you are standing in front of us in little more than a birthday suit, I move that we all get dressed before we go anywhere, ok?" Lily recommended playfully.

Hermione giggled as she looked down on herself. The robe was a bit ridiculous! She ran up the stairs and found some old jeans to put on. An old green sweater went on top of that and she french braided her thick hair before running back down to the group.

The group decided to run down to the kitchens for a mid-morning snack. After the elves had stuffed them all full of cake and pumpkin juice, Hermione suggested that they walk around outside.

The morning was sunny and only a bit cool. The last snow had fallen and melted more than a month before. Remus pulled Hermione ahead of the group to talk to her.

"Hermione, are you excited for the dance tonight?" he asked innocently.

"Of course I am! I cannot wait to go and get dressed up again for you! So, are you excited?"

"Well ... " he paused. "I guess so. I need another chance at dancing with you! At the last dance I'm sure I left you with ten sore toes!"

"You definitely did not! You are an excellent dancer!" she protested.

"I don't know. We might need some more practice before tonight," he said as he swept her into a dip. The two of them danced slowly down the road, unaware of the stares blazing into their heads.

Hermione giggled as Remus spun her around. He was so nice! He took her waist and twirled her through the air.

"Remus!" she shrieked, not expecting her feet to leave the ground.

"Oh, Remus! My heart flutters every time I see your beautiful eyes!" Sirius popped up next to them.

"Stop it, Sirius!" Hermione tried to sound stern but more giggles spilled out.

The rest of the group finally caught up. "Guys, I hate to break up the party, but I think the girls should go ahead and start getting ready for the dance," Lily broke in.

"She is definitely right," Hermione agreed. "It will take me forever and a day to become beautiful!"

" ... or at least try to be beautiful!" Sirius teased.

With a quick swat across Sirius' head, Hermione ran up to the dorms with the rest of the girls.

* * *

"So, Hermione,you looked pretty happy dancing with Remus! You excited?" Lily asked. 

"Of course! Lily, I cannot find my bubble bath. Do you have any I could borrow?" Hermione knew Lily would be just about the only person with bubble bath, them both being muggle-born. Taking warm dips before dates was becoming a regular occasion. Lily tossed the bottle to her and Hermione headed off the the showers.

Once again, she transformed the shower into a jaccuzzi and filled up the bubbles. About an hour or so later, she had soaked for about as long as she could stand. She stood up and dried off before tying her blue towel around her chest and running to the dorms.

"You look relaxed!" Hanna greeted her.

"I am!" Hermione replied. "And I am really running behind! I am never going to be ready in time!"

Hermione rushed over to her dresser and found the potion to make her hair curly. She rubbed some of that through the mop of wet hair and re-wrapped the towel around her head.

She raced over and found some sparkly nail polish. Even with magic, it was still better to hand paint her nails. Her toenails were soon sparkling and her nails had a new French tip.

This dance was officially muggle-formal dress, so Hermione had purchased a dress the last time she was in Hogsmeade. It was pale purple and had a ton of soft layers in it. It poofed out at the bottom, but the top of it was her favorite. The front of it gracefully looped downfrom herneckline,baring only a little skin.Her entire back was exposed, but matching ribbons zigzagged across to lace it up. Hermione felt so beautiful when she had tried it on! The only problem was, she could not slip it over her head with her wet fingernails!

"Lily? Hanna? Can you come help me get into my dress?" she asked.

Her friends obliged. They lifted her dress over her head slowly, managing not to knock off her towel. Lily laced up the back and Hanna smoothed the skirt. Hermione wriggled a bit and her towel slipped off and fell at her feet.

"Hermione, you look amazing!" Lily and Hanna said in unison.

"Well, that would be great, considering my hair is still turban-style!" she replied.

Hermione flung off the towel and ran a comb through her hair. With her wand, she slowly dried the curls. Lily pinned a few up in roselets, leaving the rest to fall down her back.

"Oh guys! You look amazing! I didn't mean to forget about you, I was just in a hurry," Hermione said. It was true, Lily was in a fantastic green dress and Hanna was wearing ice blue.

"No problem! We know you are excited. So, should we head on downstairs?"

They made their way to the Common Room, where their dates were waiting. The girls giggled as the guys' jaws dropped at the sight of them.

"Well, you obviously look great!" Remus said. "Shall we get to the dance?"


	21. The Dance

Remus took Hermione's arm and escorted her down to the Great Hall. Green leprechauns jumped out at them along the way, reminding them how silly of an occasion this really was.

'This is ridiculous!' Remus thought. 'Leprechauns and pots of gold? What kind of holiday is this? But still ... any excuse to have a night with Hermione is wonderful.'

The inside of the Great Hall was amazing. Rainbows arched over their heads, ending in clouds. Sometimes you would see a pot of gold hidden among the clouds. The best part of the decorations was the leprechauns. Somehow, Dumbledore had convinced the house elves to dress up as leprechauns. Red beards adorned their chins and the classic green suit was fitted on each.

"Remus, look!" Hermione giggled as one walked by. "They look so cute!" The house elf scowled at the words.

"Yes, they are all great. But Hermione, I really don't care about the decorations. I am here to be with you!" Remus replied.

"Oh, get off it!" Hermione joked, trying to hide the reddish tint on her face.

"So, shall we dance?" Remus extended his arm to hers and led her to the dance floor just as a slow song came on.

They rocked back and forth for a while. Eventually and upbeat song came on and they were forced to seperate for a bit.

"They look so sweet!" Lily exclaimed to James. "Aren't they so cute together?"

"Yeah, its just too bad it has to end! I mean, couldn't we keep her here or something? They are perfect for each other," he replied.

"Ooh, are we talking about the dream couple over there?" Sirius asked as he walked up to them.

"Yes, Sirius! Who else would we be talking about?" Lily demanded.

James looked at Lily. "Well, would you like to go dance next to the dreamies?" he asked.

He led her onto the floor and danced next to Remus. Hermione caught Lily's eye for a moment and smiled at her. "This is so cool!" she mouthed.

Both couples danced until they couldn't stand any longer. At that point, Lily pulled James away and Remus led Hermione to the balcony outside. They sat down in the wooden swing that was set up for the night, slowly rocking as the cuddled closer. Hermione layed her head on his shoulder and they sat silently for a long time. Finally, Remus decided he had to say something.

"Hermione, you have been more to me these past months than any other girl has before. You are more than just a girlfriend! You have been my best friend and I feel like I have known you forever. Every single night I wonder whether it is worth it or not. I can't help but wonder if getting close to you was a mistake. But then I see you again and know it isn't … and I just want to sit and forget any of this happened … and I am not making sense, am I?"

Hermione's eyes welled up when she looked up at Remus' face. She reached up and kissed his cheek softly. He looked so upset, like he was almost in pain!

" Remus, slow down. We have all night. Just start from the beginning and try to talk to me!" she coaxed him.

" I don't know, Hermione. I want to just pretend that we can be together forever, but I know that isn't true. You aren't from this time and I could never ask you to stay with me. I want to love you, but I know that it wouldn't be fair to you."

"Remus, I do love you!" Hermione protested.

"But only temporarily! You cannot stay here forever. As soon as you find your way home, you will forget all about me."

"Remus, listen to me. I could never forget you! You have been just as much to me as I to you! Besides, you are worrying only about the future. Wouldn't it be best if we just focus on what we have now? I might not be leaving for a long time … and then we would still have a lot of time together!"

Remus just hugged her silently. This was so hard for him! He couldn't just tell her she was leaving – what if she didn't want to go? But he had to do this anyway.

Hermione leaned over and kissed Remus. He hugged her tightly, then stepped away. Remus reached into his pocket and took out a box, opening it for Hermione to see.

"Hermione, this is for you. I love you Hermione, and this is to for you to remember me by when you are gone."

"Oh my gosh Remus! It is great!" Hermione gushed at the stone. Remus handed her the box and she took the ring out to see.

"Wait! Before you put it on, just hug me one more time, ok?"

"Of course!" Hermione happily obliged. Then she slipped the bright blue stone onto her finger.

And then she was gone.

Remus slowly walked back to the dance, trying to forget what had just happened. When Lily and James saw him again, they took him up to the dorms and let him cry.

AN: So, finally another chapter. I apologize for the terribly long wait. I really don't want to end this story after working on it for so long, but the next chapter will be the final. Don't forget to review!

-Meg


	22. She's Back!

Hermione opened her eyes. 'What just happened?' she wondered. She was slipping on the ring one minute and spinning through the air the next. She didn't see Remus anywhere; the dance must have already ended. Hermione tried to get up to go to her dorms, but found that she was tucked into the blankets in her bed so tight that she could barely move. Suddenly a flash of red hair at the door caught her eye.

"Harry!" Ron shouted. "Hermione's up!"

"Ron?" Hermione asked. "How did you get here? Wait! Where am I?" She immediately tried to untuck herself from the bed.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted as he ran into the room. "You're back! I can't believe it!" He rushed over to her and gave her a giant bear hug. Ron joined after a moment, and the three of them sat on the bed, Ron and Harry tightly around Hermione, and Hermione fighting both of them.

"Guys! WAIT!" Hermione was nearly hysterical. Where the heck was Remus? Or James? Or Lily? She felt a few tears sliding down her face. She ran to her closet, slammed the door behind her, and crumpled on the floor. She lay there, sobbing, for just a moment before her friends burst in.

"Hermione, what is wrong? Aren't you glad to see us?" Harry's voice broke in. Hermione didn't answer. Silently she hoped she was only dreaming. When she opened her eyes, she would be back in the arms of Remus. The rest of her friends would be close by.

A few minutes passed before Hermione felt herself being lifted off the floor. 'Remus must've found me,' she thought. She burrowed her face in his shoulder. Hermione suddenly found herself back in the bed, but instead of Remus next to her, it was Harry. Ron stood back, almost afraid of her.

"Hermione. Just listen to me, ok?" Harry's voice was soothing. "You were caught in the time-turner mistake a few weeks ago. We've been searching for any possible place you might have been, but we couldn't figure anything out. Dumbledore helped us, too. A couple hours ago, you came out of nowhere and appeared on the porch swing. You were sound asleep, so Ron and I took you up to your bedroom. Both of your parents are at work, but they will be home in an hour or two. I don't know where you went. But you are home now."

Hermione sat there, slowly grasping it all. 'The ring must've been some kind of portkey!' She realized. Hermione rolled over and burrowed in her blankets. She felt Harry and Ron both pat her back before they left.

An hour or so later, Hermione had finally come to reality. She was back in her own time – she had tried forever to make this happen- so she should be happy. She looked down and realized she was still in her clothes from the ball, so she found some jeans and a t- shirt to change into. She slowly walked down the stairs, realizing how unfamiliar her own home had become. Harry and Ron were waiting in the living room for her. Annie was asleep in her playpen on the floor. Her parents were nowhere to be seen. Hermione shyly sat down on the couch next to Harry.

"How are you?" Ron asked.

"I guess I'm ok now," she replied. "Sorry I freaked on you guys."

"No problem!" Harry said. "But if you don't mind us asking – because we really have been dying to know – where were you?"

Hermione paused for a moment, and then began quietly. Her voice seemed distant and she wouldn't look either of them in the eye.

"When the time turner took me away, it spun me to 1975, with the Marauders at Hogwarts. I was found in the dungeons and brought to Dumbledore. He decided to keep me in school with them for the time being, until he could get me home. I was really good friends with Lily. I stayed in the same dorm as Hanna and Mandy. Even Peter was ok! Sirius was the same old joker. He called me 'Mimi' even though I told him not to. James was so sweet to Lily! They were going to be so happy together! And Remus …" Hermione paused, deciding not to mention Remus. "Life there was so great. They had such fun in school, Harry. Your parents, I mean. I see where you get it all. Ron, you would love them all too. We were a big gang of friends. We did everything with each other, and partnered up for the big balls. I really did love it …" she faded off.

Harry and Ron just sat there in silence. Hermione seemed to really miss it! They couldn't help but feel a little sad for her. It wasn't fair that she was ripped from home, and then ripped from the new home she had adjusted to.

"But I guess it is for the best I am back, right?" Hermione said, trying to be cheerful. "Annie is here and you guys are here too. I can't just forget all of you, can I?"

"Hermione, you don't have to be ok with …" Ron was cut off by Hermione's hand.

"I need to be happy, ok? I can't keep remembering the past. It is over. I'm going to go call my parents, ok?" she said as she walked out of the room.

Later, Hermione's parents took them all out for dinner and she told them the entire story, excluding the parts about Remus. He was their teacher now. Nothing could ever be the same. Hermione went up to her room to be alone almost as soon as they reached the house.

'My ring!' she realized. 'I still have it!' She took it off to look at it more closely. A piece of parchment appeared from the band as she took it off. Remus had charmed it to encase the band invisibly after he had shrunken it. Hermione made it the right size, and then went to her window seat to read it.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I am so sorry that I couldn't tell you about this ring. Professor Dumbledore made me promise to give it in secret, so you would have no chance to protest. _

_I know you live in the future, but I don't know where I will be then. If our paths do pass, I hope you will be able to remember me as I am now, instead of what you see then. I know that I am much older than you in your time, so I understand that what we had here can never be again. _

_Our love was real, Hermione. I really do love you and I always will._

_Remember me forever. Keep this ring in my memory._

_Yours forever, _

_Remus_

Hermione sat by the window for hours, staring out at the stars as she had done with Remus. Finally, she folded up to parchment and enchanted it once more to encase her ring. She slipped the ring over her finger, vowing never to remove it.

Hermione pulled the blankets back in her bed and settled in. For the first time since she had come home, she felt entirely peaceful. She could never go back to the past, but she had a lot to live for in the present. Hermione fluffed her pillows and leaned back, slowly falling into a deep and pleasant sleep.

* * *

AN: It is done! I finally finished the story. I am about ready to start my next story, which once again, will probably star Hermione. As soon as I post it, I will send out the title. I hope to see all of you again in that one! Thank you so much for the support I received on this story.

-Meg

PS: Please review!


	23. Epilogue

AN: So, my first story is over. My new story is "Life at Hogwarts: Hermione's Style". I hope you all go and read it!

I had a request for an epilogue on the story. I wasn't going to include it, but last night I started writing one and it was kind of fun so I decided to post it. If you don't want one, do not read on below.

-Meg

* * *

**Epilogue**

Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed with each other through the rest of the summer. Hermione missed her first true love, as expected, but healed in time. She often visited the Astronomy Tower when she resumed her schooling at Hogwarts. She kept her vow and never removed her ring.

James and Lily Potter went on to have Harry, and you know the rest of the story.

Peter, well, is it even worth writing about? He lived a terrible life worshiping Voldemort.

Mandy went on to become a secretary for the minister of magic. She ended up marrying a foreign quidditch player and had three children. They are all wizards and attend Hogwarts.

Hanna discovered a new potion that protected aurors from the Cruciatus Curse. She tragically died four years later in a laboratory explosion.

Sirius was of course blamed for the Potter's death, but while in Azkaban, caught wind of some information about an upcoming mass murder attack. He was able to send this to the Ministry and saved many lives. He was released shortly after and became a major part of Harry's life.

Remus didn't ever recover completely from his love for Hermione. He grew up without ever glancing at another girl. When he became Hermione's teacher, it was all he could do not to approach her, but he was able to hide his emotions. He never married.


End file.
